


【火虫】Come and get your love

by SSSspencer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer





	【火虫】Come and get your love

Johnny觉得他跟Peter的友谊大概到此结束了，原因是Peter在他面前装了太久的Omega，如果不是Johnny无意在Reed那里看到有关于Peter的资料，他这辈子都会沉浸在Peter是个Omega的美梦里，直到标记Peter那天。

“你怎么能这样? Peter!我那么信任你!我把你当作家人，当作最好的朋友，我甚至…我甚至——”Johnny吼起来，他觉得不可思议的看着Peter，后面那句话却不知道怎么说下去。他甚至什么?他甚至爱上了Peter Parker，这说起来实在太好笑了。

所有人都知道Johnny是个从来不缺Omega的Alpha，他看起来就像个真正的花花公子，如果不是遇到Peter Parker，他身边的Omega伴侣依旧会一个接着一个。

Peter不知道该怎么回答Johnny，他眼眶发红，泪水在其中打着转，看起来像只委屈的小狗，耷拉着他不存在的耳朵。

这是个该死的谎言，Peter想，他人生的谎言迎来的结局总是一个比一个糟糕，可他不想要Johnny离开，这就像是要分手一样，哪怕Alpha和Alpha不能结合。

“我很抱歉…Johnny，我真的从来没有想要伤害你。”Peter压着声音，他嘶哑的嗓音带有哭腔，“我真的很抱歉。”

霹雳火和蜘蛛侠不应该就此绝交。他们很早以前就认识了，那时候Peter甚至还没分化，最初时两个人的关系很是恶劣，直到Johnny知道了Peter的身份，他对年轻的高中生英雄多了些敬佩，因此才耐心的去跟蜘蛛侠相处，发现他们之间关系也可以不那么差，甚至随着时间推移，他们的感情在升温，保持着近似于情侣的朋友关系。

Johnny以为等到Peter成年，他也许就可以摆脱那见鬼的好哥们关系，正式向Peter提出交往申请，然后他要标记他的Omega，再高高兴兴的向Ben炫耀一下——“瞧瞧，这次我可是认真的。”可惜这没可能了。

“我得冷静一下，蜘蛛侠，”Johnny叹了口气，他难得表现出沮丧的道，“你该走了。”

“不…Johnny，Johnny!please!你得知道我不是故意骗你的，我只是…只是，”Peter顿了又顿，他深吸一口气，小声的道，“我知道你喜欢Omega，可我是个Alpha，我想让你喜欢我，所以我才…骗你的。”

“what?”Johnny一愣，他皱起眉头，一时不知道是该喜悦还是恼怒，尽管他猜到Peter也喜欢他，但亲口听到对方这样的说法，Johnny依旧没由来的松了口气：他不是单相思，Peter喜欢他，这太好了，“你就算是个Alpha，我也会喜欢你，Peter，你完全没必要骗我。”

“但是明显你更喜欢Omega，不是吗? Alpha不能怀孕，而且和同类之间的交合会很麻烦，你不喜欢这些，难道不是吗?”Peter道，“我真的很抱歉我骗了你…Johnny，真的。”

“老天…去你的我不喜欢，Peter，我喜欢你还不够吗?这跟你是Omega还是Alpha压根没有关系。”Johnny瞬间有点咬牙切齿起来，他不喜欢被动，也不喜欢被骗，事实上是Peter如果早点告诉自己，他是个Alpha的事的话，也许Johnny还可以研究下Alpha和Alpha交往到底要注意什么。而现在Johnny没有那个时间，他一把抓过Peter，愤愤地把男孩推向墙面，随后用力的亲上Peter的嘴唇，近乎啃咬一般胡乱吮吻，直到这个吻结束，Johnny才喘息着，低道：“就算你是个Alpha我也能标记你。”

Peter一愣，他还在处于惊慌之中，Johnny的吻好像把他的力气逗抽干了一样，他被Johnny翻过身来，被迫用手撑在墙面，火男孩紧贴他的后背，温度实在烫得厉害。

“Johnny…”Peter忍不住叫了一声，男孩的声音有点发颤，在过近的距离内，几乎是拨撩似似的扫过Johnny的耳朵，正处在情欲上的Johnny一怔，很快Peter就感觉有硬物顶在屁股后面，男孩立马涨红了脸，他意识到Johnny硬了，抵在他屁股上的东西不言而喻。

Johnny暗暗骂了一声，庆幸他在情事这方面可是老手，眼看着Peter的耳根在肉眼可见的速度内变红起来，他不由得产生了想逗弄男孩的心思，因此Johnny恶劣地挺了挺腰，隔着裤料用老二撞过Peter的屁股。

Peter止不住的溢出几声闷哼，这让Johnny感到满意，而后他又贴上前，吻在Peter的后颈，Peter被刺激得加重了呼吸，年轻的小英雄意识到即将要发生什么，但却并不打算阻止，Johnny随即咬破了男孩的腺体，属于另一个Alpha的信息素被灌进Peter体内。

这个过程并没有那么愉悦，Peter是个没有味道的Alpha，Alpha天生就会对同类产生排斥，Peter咬着下唇，花了全身的力气去抵抗这种本能，疼痛叫他额头布满一层汗液，可他依旧选择让Johnny成为那个征服者，他将愿意臣服，像一个Omega一样被Johnny标记，这至少会比Johnny离开要好得多。

“还不够，Peter，”Johnny松开嘴，他嗅着Peter身上那来自他的气息，有些迷情似的舔过刚刚被咬破的腺体，血液的味道并没有太过糟糕，Johnny一路吻下去，鼻尖蹭上Peter耳后柔软的卷发，将一个又一个的吻落在男孩发烫的耳尖，他想这是全世界最好的事啦，他终于要拥有他的男孩了，“我想操你，Pete，我很早以前就想把老二塞在你的屁股里了，就算你是个Alpha也不能阻止我做这件事。”

多早之前? Peter才成年呢，这之前干他可是违法的! Peter有点迷迷糊糊的想着，可是他愿意撅着屁股给Johnny干，不管他是Alpha也好，还是他是蜘蛛侠也好，年轻的心里可满满都是他爱的人，Peter吸了吸鼻子，小声的道：“来干我吧，小火，把你想做的事都做一遍。”

男孩的声音可太稚嫩了，Johnny一瞬间有种他在欺负青少年的错觉，不过他的男孩讨厌被人当作孩子看，这点Johnny再清楚不过，他连忙把Peter的衣服剥下来，一边让男孩维持着那个扶墙的姿势，一边嘟囔着回应道：“噢…来了，小蜘蛛，我这就来，现在你没有反悔的机会了。”

“我不会反悔的，John，”Peter回应道，“我愿意为你做任何事，你知道的。”

他红着脸说这句话的样子真是太可爱了，Johnny觉得他应该把这一幕收录到他的“霹雳火恋爱笔记本”里，虽然这个笔记本是他的心，密密麻麻的写满了关于Peter Parker的很多事情。

“把腿分开点，Pete，”Johnny从一旁摸索出润滑液来，幸好这次争吵是发生在他的房间，对于帅哥Johnny来说，润滑剂可是必不可少的。

火男孩歪了歪脑袋，他看着Peter把双腿分开，修长有力的腿部线条漂亮得不像话，Johnny想他一定要试试从前面干Peter，那双腿缠在他腰上的感觉绝对会让他爽上天。

无数性幻想在Johnny脑中快速掠过，Johnny变得更加兴奋起来，他将润滑液倒在手指，稍稍用身体的高温让黏腻液体暖和一些，片刻就摸索到Peter臀缝之间，手指向那未曾被人开拓的后穴进发而去。

Peter时不时冒出几道低哼，他抬起后腰，以方便Johnny的手指进入，起先那一根令他有些慌乱，未经人事的小男孩紧得实在厉害，Johnny不得不去吻过Peter绷紧的肩膀，安慰的说道：“Pete，放松点，你别告诉我你想被我用一根手指操射。”

男孩瞬间愣住，实际上Peter毫不怀疑Johnny用一根手指就可以操射他，但Peter想这绝不会是什么愉快的经历，可怜的男孩只能尝试再把腿分开些，努力吞下Johnny的第二根手指。

Johnny的动作还算温和，他用一手包裹住Peter的阴茎缓慢套弄，另手并指在男孩体内戳刺，凭借润滑液进行扩张，Peter在两方的攻势下腿脚发着软，不过多久就射在了Johnny手心，呜咽声听起来可怜至极，像是有点责怪Johnny太有技巧。

被责怪的男孩倒是觉得无辜得很，因为他的老二已经快要硬到爆炸了，他现在就想把Peter摁在墙上干上一夜，但Johnny还是忍住了，他依旧用手指在Peter体内来回刮蹭，抽动，寻找着敏感点，Peter却像哪里都是敏感点一样，不停喘息着、呻吟着，似乎在无意撩拨认真扩张的Alpha。

“老天，Peter，我真该庆幸你不是个Omega，否则你应该早就怀孕了。”Johnny显然开始有点精虫上脑了，他把手指抽出，将Peter先前射在他手心的精液抹在Peter后穴，随后用那根硬得可怕的阴茎蹭进Peter臀缝，实厚的龟头蓄势待发。

很快Peter就被Johnny的老二顶开了后穴，Alpha的那处显然不是用来交合的，Johnny的尺寸也比Peter想的要更大一些，因此Johnny进入时还是让Peter感到令人不适的疼痛，庆幸蜘蛛力量的庇佑，Peter那可怜的屁眼没裂开真是个奇迹。

“Johnny…Johnny…ugh…god…慢点——求你了，我的屁股快裂开了!”Peter攥紧拳头，他很紧张，声音都颤抖起来，Johnny打赌他哭了，因为他夸张的喊出的话音还带有哭腔，Johnny不得不停住动作去吻去他的眼泪，又亲上他的嘴唇，那高超的吻技差点叫Peter融化了，他的灵魂都变成蜘蛛样式的小冰淇淋，飘飘忽忽的被Johnny牵着走。

“老天…Pete，宝贝，你得放松点，我的老二都快被你夹断了，”Johnny在吻间挤出声音，他把Peter的臀肉掰开一些，好让那小屁股将阴茎吃进更多，Peter眼眶发红的样子又令Johnny起了逗弄的心思，他喘着气的笑了笑，嘴唇贴蹭Peter的嘴唇，轻道，“我应该现在就燃烧起来，让你体验一下被火棍干是什么感觉。”

“Johnny…!”Peter瞬间不满的挣扎起来，他咬了咬Johnny的嘴唇，好像又变回平时和Johnny相互恶作剧的那个高中生，恶狠狠的警告道，“你要是敢这么做，我明天一定会让你把灭火剂都吃了!”

“相信我你不会这么做的，”Johnny又往里捅了一截，他舔舔嘴唇，那双好看的蓝色眼睛散发着迷人的亮光，“因为我也不会这么做，Pete，我爱你爱得不得了呢——噢，对，你的屁股我也爱得不得了。”

要不是Peter正努力维持平衡，他一定会伸手捂住Johnny的嘴，可惜Peter没法这么做，他连保持平衡都很费力，Johnny比他高得太多，他们之间的体型差甚至让Peter没法让脚掌在地面完全踩实。

Peter挪了挪屁股，他努力的让Johnny再进入一点，Johnny实在迫不及待，索性直接扣住Peter的腰，在一个缠绵的吻间发狠的完全操进Peter后穴。

男孩呛出一声惊叫，泪液立马在他眼眶打转，他不小心咬破了Johnny的嘴唇，Johnny就着血液的味道再次和男孩吻在一起，舌头攻城略地似的缠进Peter的口腔，扫过其中的每一处。

Johnny并没有燃烧，他把他的火焰控制得很好，可是Peter依然觉得自己在被一根火棍操干，Johnny甚至快要把Peter烫坏了，男孩不停喘出热气，呻吟着迎合亲吻，一面迷迷糊糊的说着胡话，“Johnny…Johnny…亲爱的小火…你太烫了…太大了…慢点…哈…啊嗯…我会融化的…”

“不…你不会…Pete，你只是喜欢我的老二，你应该看看你把我咬得多紧，像个Omega在发情一样，你都被我干得流水了，”Johnny的操干已经不像刚刚那样困难，但Peter的小屁股依旧把他吃得很紧，Johnny快为此抓狂，他用阴茎惩罚Peter这调皮的后穴，反复撞击让紧窄甬道变得湿热柔软，“你喜欢被我干，天啊，小蜘蛛，我早就应该试试这个。”

“我喜欢被你干…”Peter低声应和Johnny，他感觉Johnny把他操开了，那粗壮的阴茎将他内里全部撑满，过分滚烫的温度几乎要把老二上的青筋都烙在Peter湿润的肉壁上，Peter情迷意乱的想，他终于属于Johnny了，霹雳火是他的Alpha，这是多么神奇的事，“你早该试试干我，我喜欢你，我爱你，我想要你对我这么做…Johnny…John…小火——我的小火。”

Peter一声又一声的叫着Johnny，叫得火男孩心头痒痒，他把那样浓重的情意都集中到下腹，发狠似的操干他的小蜘蛛，他爱Peter，这是毫无意义的，所有人都知道Johnny爱Peter，Johnny的爱从来都不加掩饰，“你真是个奇迹，Pete…我也爱你，我爱惨你了，不管你是不是Omega我都爱你。”

年轻人的性爱毫不意外的充满了甜蜜情话，两个男孩纠缠得火热，Johnny紧紧抓握着Peter的屁股，他把Peter操得呻吟都断断续续，阴茎也变本加厉的反复顶开Peter粉嫩的肉穴，“你有着全世界最可爱的屁股，Pete…告诉我你以前有想过我干你吗?想象我把你压在墙上，或者床，或者任何地方，让我发狠的操你，操得你像个Omega一样的发情。”

“Johnny…god…别说了…”

“错误回答，小蜘蛛，”Johnny惩罚似的一巴掌拍在Peter屁股上，娇嫩的皮肤不过几秒就浮上一个红色的巴掌印，Peter呜咽了一声，肉穴立马随之阵阵夹紧，狼狈的回应道：“想过…Johnny…你非得让我说出来吗…这太丢脸了…”

Johnny得意笑了一下，他蓝色的眼睛发着亮，Peter回过头去看了眼凑在他肩头的火男孩，那种觉得对方过分闪耀的感觉，伴随Peter每次心跳接踵而来，Peter为Johnny发狂，他甚至比Johnny想的要更加迷恋Johnny，Peter情不自禁的靠近Johnny，像撒娇一般用鼻尖蹭过Johnny的鼻尖，“我没办法控制…Johnny…你知道我爱你。”

“我知道，我当然知道，”Johnny吻了吻Peter的鼻尖，他的蜘蛛男孩可太可爱了，尤其是当Peter陷在情欲之中时，那稚嫩又青涩的泣音，他却用这说着他真诚又难以被掩饰的爱意，Johnny深深觉得他被这刚成年的男孩迷惨了，他愿意为Peter做任何事，就算Peter要榨干他他都愿意，“我知道你想我干你，Pete，我真想把你锁起来…想让你什么都不穿，然后我可以随时干你，让你高潮的时候都叫我的名字，让你做只属于我一个人的蜘蛛——Peter…Peter，我被你迷住了，我被你迷得神魂颠倒。”

Johnny的情话显然让Peter更是兴奋，Peter被操得糜红的后穴热情地收缩，他本能的扭腰迎合Johnny的撞击，身前勃起的性器也不断吐出水液，看起来正在情欲的悬崖的边缘，摇摇欲坠似的准备高潮。

两个交合中的Alpha难得没有去想他们仍是英雄这个身份，Peter被干得理智全失，放浪的呻吟让他哑了嗓子，平时被梳得规整的卷发此刻狼狈散在额前，Johnny将阴茎撤出，随后把Peter翻过身来，伸手捧住他的小屁股，Peter哼了一声，他感觉他被Johnny抱起来，还没来得及完全闭合的后穴再次被Johnny瞬间捅开，惹得Peter绷直了脚背，瞬间抓狂的呛出惊叫。

“Johnny…Johnny…”Peter断断续续的叫着，他好像对Johnny的名字情有独钟，即便被操得难以吞咽唾液，那名字也低微的溢出，Johnny看着他，看到他满是情欲的棕色双眼里全都是自己，那样诚恳，那样赤裸。

Johnny吻住Peter。他虔诚的吻他的男孩，他的小太阳，他的小玫瑰。

“我爱你，Pete。”Johnny扣住Peter的腿根，他用阴茎把Peter狠狠钉在墙面，温柔的情话和有些粗莽的操干大相径庭，Peter的小腿搭在他后腰，无意的蹭弄让Johnny被拨撩得情欲更甚。

这场交合就像是没有结束，Peter只是在借着蜘蛛力量支撑，Johnny的体力比他想象的更好，这样狠重的操干还伴随着技巧性的逗弄，Peter几乎要被情潮折磨地发疯，尤其是Johnny用龟头顶过他的前列腺时，一次又一次的撞击把Peter硬生生操得射了出来，白浊粘粘在Johnny浅棕色的体毛上，看起来过分色情。

“你棒极了，宝贝。”Johnny却没想停下来，Peter在经历前列腺高潮，那湿软的肉壁绞得厉害，Johnny享受于此，他不断把Peter操开，肉体的碰撞声清晰的刺激着Peter，让他时不时发狠的咬紧Johnny，令Johnny溢出几道闷哼。

“Johnny…”Peter环抱着火男孩，他凑往前去索吻，Johnny很快满足他的心愿，用嘴唇捉住Peter探出的艳红舌尖，片刻就开始了他们黏腻的缠吻。

Alpha像个不知餍足的怪物，抱着Peter操干的姿势让他失去了新鲜感，Johnny令Peter的屁股抬了抬，而后试图换个地方继续他们的交合。

Peter没想到Johnny会把他抱起来边走边操，这太过火了，Johnny倒比Peter更享受点，他捧着Peter的屁股，走动时也没放过机会的将阴茎干进Peter屁股里，火棍烧得Peter的呻吟发颤，泣音连连。

“Johnny…please…”小男孩算是见识了Johnny的耐力，庆幸他有蜘蛛力量，否则这样操弄一定会让他被干昏过去，“Johnny…”

“我猜你用屁股高潮不止两次了，Pete，”Johnny的语气极其欢愉，他明显很喜欢他把Peter干得狼狈不堪这件事，小男孩红着眼哭兮兮的样子完全是拨撩，一想到在外头这小子可是那个老跟他恶作剧的好邻居，Johnny就又兴奋起来，他忍不住的笑，霹雳火那部分突然开始在他身上作怪，使得他用一副坏人的口吻，逗弄起Peter，“你揍过的那些反派知道你会被我的阴茎干得用屁股高潮吗，小蜘蛛?”

Peter觉得羞耻不已，他咬咬下唇，用鼻尖贴碰Johnny的脸颊，泣音中有几分告饶意味，“老天…小火，你一个人知道还不够吗?”

“我在逗你，小处男。”Johnny再次笑了一声，嘴唇贴上Peter的鼻尖吻了又吻。

等Johnny走到浴室，他才将Peter放下来，Alpha让Peter对向镜面，年轻男孩不得不去看镜中的自己被心仪的英雄干得有多么难堪，Johnny却比较满意，他亲过Peter的耳背，随后抬起男孩的一只腿，再次把插进Peter后穴，开始新一轮的操干。

这个姿势叫Peter难以站稳，他不敢看镜子里自己是如何被Johnny侵犯的，但快感还是把他刺激得兴奋，紧绷的下腹显出些Johnny的轮廓，Peter觉得这太超过了，甚至开始产生他会怀孕的错觉。

如果他们有孩子，那一定是会燃烧的蜘蛛小混蛋，结合了两倍熊孩子的基因。Peter止不住的想，Johnny肯定是个熊爸爸。

“你在想什么呢?”Johnny发现Peter在走神，他不满的轻轻咬在Peter肩头，又挪挪脑袋埋进男孩颈窝，对方柔软的卷发扫着他的皮肤，带有些属于年轻男孩的干净气息。

“没什么…”Peter突然意识到他的胡思乱想，他的脸涨红了一度，有些小声的，呻吟着挤出话音，“我在想富兰克林*…他有点像你。”

“真的?我也觉得，尤其是眼睛，他有Storm家人的特点，蓝色的，很漂亮，对吧?”Johnny贴着Peter，他卖力的操干男孩，吐出的热气还带有剧烈喘息声，听起来充满情欲，“所以你想让我把你操到怀孕吗? Pete?”

不可否认Johnny的蓝色眼睛很漂亮，Peter很多次被那双眼睛迷倒过，尤其是Johnny还有着又长又卷翘的睫毛，有时候Peter会觉得Johnny长得太过好看了，他是个甜蜜又讨人厌的混蛋Alpha。

“我想…John…”

“别着急，我会射给你的，你记得把我的精液都夹好，可别流出来。”Johnny放下Peter的腿，他把Peter压向镜面，掌心箍在男孩的后腰上，在最后十几下操干结束后，终于射进了男孩的甬道，他在Peter体内成结，将Peter完全的灌满。

“你是我的Alpha了，”火男孩吻过Peter的腺体，他又说道，“你是我的男朋友了。”

Peter因为那句话，生生被从高潮的余韵中拽了出来，他后知后觉的扬起眉毛，那种难以掩饰喜悦的小表情从他脸上漾开，实在是可爱至极。

Johnny热切的去吻Peter，爱不释手的吻了一次又吻一次。这感觉太好了，Johnny想着，他拥有了人间的小太阳。


End file.
